


Life

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't afraid. She'd lived a long life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that I wrote at work, while a bit bored. Any comments are love!

Rose drew her last breath, holding it momentarily to savour it. She'd known a long time it'd be her last. The Wolf in her heart had told her.

She wasn't afraid. She'd lived a long life. One hundred years, she'd fought and friended aliens, enjoyed years with the Doctor, her children, family and friends.

Exhaling softly, Rose felt herself race across the stars, a golden wolf keeping pace next to her.

*~*

"Sierra Tyler Moon," a voice spoke against the blinding bright light.

*~*

Sierra rounded a corner, narrowly missing the pulse blast. She felt a large hand slip around hers.

"Run."


End file.
